The invention relates to a woodworking machine having at least one linear direct drive, which has a primary part and a secondary part.
Woodworking machines have numerous linear movements. For example, the workpieces must be transported and machined, and the tools must be set, and auxiliary material must be supplied, with these processes having been carried out until now by means of conventional drive technology and mechanical transmission elements such as gearboxes, rack pinions and ball-roller spindles. These mechanical transmission elements are susceptible to mechanical wear, thus necessitating increased maintenance, if appropriate repair or even replacement.
The achievable accuracies and the desired processor speeds are likewise considerably reduced by the dirt resulting from machining residues such as chips or shavings or dust and corrosive process environments, such as lubricant residues, glue or sealants.
Linear motors that are known per se have been relegated to the background when compared with conventional drive techniques owing to the sensitivity to faults of the external measurement systems that are required for this purpose and the financially poor characteristics of linear drives, for example because of expensive magnets. One major obstruction was, inter alia, the long movement distances of woodworking machines, and the costs associated with them for the linear drive systems required for this purpose.